


Der Hüter meiner Schwester

by Raylan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anwalt, Attorney, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, serquel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylan/pseuds/Raylan
Summary: Raquel hätte nie gedacht, was daraus werden könnte, als sie zu ihrer Schwester ging, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Laura selbst hatte sie ja darum gebeten. Raquel hatte lediglich zu gestimmt und damit den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens besiegelt.UNTERTITEL: Der mf Denker!!Ich poste die Geschichte auch auf Englisch "my sister's keeper"! Wenn du es also auf Englisch lesen möchtest, dann lies es doch dort <3
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 1





	1. Der Denker

**Author's Note:**

> Oh vielen Dank, dass du meiner Geschichten nicht überdrüssig bist! Ich verspreche auch, dass diese eine gute werden wird (nun... ich hoffe es zumindest ;))  
> Ich habe wieder Ace Attorneys angefangen und MUSSTE die Inspiration einfach nutzen!  
> Ich habe wirklich lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich diese Story nicht als eine meiner One Shots aufmache, in mehreren Kapiteln, doch... nach langem hin und her, hat mich Raquelita (der ich im übrigen auch die englische Story geschenkt habe) dass ich sie wohl lieber als eigenständige Story posten sollte.
> 
> Damit nun viel Spaß!

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie war mit Arbeit überhäuft, versuchte gleichzeitig für Paula eine gute Mutter zu sein und sich um ihre eigene Mutter zu kümmern, die leider immer dementer wurde. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch einen wirklich anspruchsvollen Job als leitende Ermittlerin und… eine Scheidung die in vollem Gange war. Sie war als sie heimkam so kaputt gewesen, dass sie sich einfach hatte hinlegen müssen und gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand oder ihre Mutter das Abendessen gekocht hatte.

Das Klingeln war inzwischen wirklich nervenaufreibend und Raquel selbst war froh, als sie den Anruf entgegennahm. Dieser wurde natürlich aufgezeichnet, so wie Raquel es auf ihrem Telefon eingestellt hatte. Sollte irgend ein Anruf von Alberto eingehen, wollte sie klar beweisen können, was dieser wann gesagt oder ihr gedroht hatte.

**[5. September, 17:30]**

„Hallo? Hier ist Raquel Murillo…“, sie setzte sich auf, war jedoch noch ein wenig schlaftrunken und man konnte es durchaus in ihrer Stimme hören, doch sie gab sich Mühe wach zu sein die Informationen die am anderen Ende der Leitung an sie weitergegeben werden sollten auch aufzunehmen.

„Hallo Raquel…. Ich bin‘s.“

Mit einem Mal war ihre komplette Müdigkeit wie weggewischt. Sie saß da, ihre Muskulatur hatte sich angespannt und sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Nackenmuskeln ein wenig verkrampften. Ihre Hand klammerte sich am Telefon fest. Niemals hätte sie gedacht diese Stimme zu hören.

„Laura!“, entwich es ihr aufgeregt. Sie konnte ihre Hoffnung gar nicht verbergen, die darin lag. Seit den vielen Streitereien mit Alberto auch wegen des Sorgerechts, hatte Laura sich immer weiter von Raquel entfernt und war scheinbar auf die Seite ihres Ehemannes übergelaufen. Auch wenn ihre Mutter stets versucht hatte beide Schwestern wieder zum Reden zu bringen, hatte Raquel geglaubt den Tag niemals erleben zu dürfen, an dem Laura wieder mit ihr sprechen wollte.

Gleichzeitig kochten in Raquel die Erinnerungen hoch, was Alberto alles mit ihr angestellt hatte und die Sorge um ihre jüngere Schwester machten sie fast krank. Unruhig rückte sie auf dem Bett weiter vor, bis sie an der Kante saß. „Sag, Laura…. Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie einfach und die Unruhe schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Beide hatten schon seit längerem nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

„Alles in Ordnung… ich… es war ziemlich verrückt…“, erklärte Laura und beide Schwestern fühlten, wie diese ganze Sache irgendwo über ihren Köpfen hing mit Alberto.

„Schon… okay…“, versuchte Raquel einzuleiten. Ihre Schwester war nicht Alberto. Sie wollte gerne wieder mit ihr den Kontakt auf eine positive Schiene zurücklenken.

„Raquel… ich möchte jetzt nicht groß darüber sprechen, aber ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten…“, erklärte Laura ruhig und nachdenklich.

Raquel runzelte die Stirn. Sie versuchte fieberhaft zu überlegen, was das nach dieser Zeit für ein Gefallen sein könnte. Doch da vernahm sie wieder Lauras ruhige Stimme. „Ich wollte dich bitten, ob du für mich ein Beweismittel aufbewahren kannst… der bevorstehende Prozess sorgt für viel Aufregung… Ich… ich habe das Gefühl es könnte nicht sicher sein, die Beweise in der Kanzlei aufzubewahren…“, erklärte ihre Schwester ruhig.

Raquel dachte für einen Moment nach. Wenn es wirklich nicht sicher in der Kanzlei war, wie könnte es dann sicher bei ihr sein? Wo auch ihre Mutter und Tochter waren? Sie seufzte und Laura erwiderte das Seufzen. „Es ist nur eine Uhr Raquel.“, versicherte sie.

„Du willst mir eine Uhr geben?“, fragte diese erstaunt nach.

„Ja, die Uhr sieht aus wie ‚Der Denker‘ und sie sagt die Uhrzeit an. Ich dachte mir, Paula könnte die Statue auch gefallen und Mama sicher.“, erklärte Laura und Raquel sah fast das Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ihrer Schwester. Es tat so gut ihre Stimme zu hören und… einfach mal mit ihr reden zu können.

„Ich… sollte dich vielleicht warnen, im Moment spricht die Uhr nicht.“, erklärte Laura ruhig.

„Was…? Sie funktioniert nicht? Wie schade… Paula hätte sich bestimmt gefreut…“, bemerkte Raquel ruhig und seufzte. Sie schluckte dann allerdings. „Du hast das Uhrwerk herausgenommen um die Beweise zu verstecken, oder?“, fragte sie nach und spürte wie ihre innere Unruhe wieder aufkochte.

„Ja…“, erklärte Laura und Raquel konnte hören, wie ihre Schwester in ihrem Kalender blätterte. „Könntest du heute Abend gegen 21:00 Uhr bei mir im Büro vorbeikommen, um die Uhr abzuholen?“, fragte Laura dann nach einer kurzen Zeit. „Ich bin davor leider noch bei einer Vorverhandlung…“

Raquel stockte und sah auf die Uhr. „Mhm… okay… aber… Laura…“, sie wusste nicht wie sie ihrer kleinen Schwester sagen sollte, dass sie wollte, dass sie sich mehr annäherten, dass sie wollte, dass sie beide Alberto hinter sich ließen, wie sollte sie das nur tun?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Raquel. Ich… freue mich darauf dich zu sehen und dir alles zu erzählen…“, sagte Laura einfach nur und lächelte. „Bis später?“, fragte sie noch und als Raquel mit einem „Okay… bis später…“, antwortete, legte sie auf. Raquel war verunsichert. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was wollte Laura ihr erzählen und warum sollte sie sich keine Sorgen machen? Das ganze Gespräch warf so viele Fragen auf… Wie sollte sie nur weiter machen?

Sie beschloss nach unten zu gehen mit ihrer Mutter und Tochter zu Abend zu essen und sich dann nochmal aufzumachen um pünktlich bei der Kanzlei zu sein für die Laura arbeitete.

**[5. September, 20:57 – Anwaltskanzlei de Fonollosa Gonzalves]**

„Du wirst mir nun geben, was mir gehört: die Dokumente.“, der Ton war scharf und bissig. Doch Laura versuchte ihr bestes ruhig zu bleiben und für keine weitere Aufregung zu sorgen.

„Aber… ich kann dir nicht geben, was ich nicht habe, Alberto.“, sagte sie ruhig und blickte ihn aus sanften Augen an. Oh wie sie den Typen eigentlich hasste und wie froh sie doch war, dass Raquel ihm den Laufpass gegeben hatte. Sie selbst würde nur noch bis zur Verhandlung aushalten müssen.

„Laura… du bist eine armselige Lügnerin. Ich kann es doch sehen, da drüben! Das muss der ‚Denker‘ sein, der diese Dokumente verschluckt hat.“, sagte Alberto und beobachtete sie dabei ganz genau, doch Lauras Augen wurden vor Schreck ganz weit.

„Wo… woher weißt du, dass…?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Meine liebe Laura, so langsam solltest du wissen, dass ich so meine Mittel habe, nicht?“, sie HASSTE diese eingebildete und hochnäsige Art dieses Snobs. Er fuhr grinsend fort. „Die Beschaffung von Informationen ist mein Geschäft, verstehst du?“, sagte er fast selbstverliebt.

„Ich… ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen…“, stammelte Laura sichtlich erschrocken, während Alberto in ein höhnisches Lachen ausbrach.

„Meine liebste Laura, es tut mir wirklich leid… aber ich fürchte… ich muss dich noch um eine Sache bitten.“, er grinste so gruselig und böse, dass es Laura kalt den Rücken hinablief. Sie war unsicher und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah.

„Um dein ewiges Schweigen… leb‘ wohl, meine Liebste.“

Lauras Augen wurden groß, als sie vor der Wucht von Mann bedroht wurde. Natürlich versuchte sie zu fliehen, doch wie könnte sie ihm entkommen? Sie floh in Richtung des Fensters, schob ihm dabei ihren Bürostuhl in den Weg, doch dieser verursachte nur wenig Probleme, denn einmal Schieben von Alberto und der Stuhl lag neben dem Schreibtisch. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie beim Ausweichen ihre Zimmerpflanze - einer ihrer Chefs hatte sie ihr geschenkt - umriss. Es zählte nur noch wegzukommen. Sie war flinker als ihr und tauchte unter seinen Armen hinweg, was ein lautes Klirren verursachte, als die Glaslampe, die sie noch gestern ersteigert, hatte zu Bruch ging. Doch in diesem Moment packte er sie und dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Sie mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, er… Komischerweise direkt vor ihr. Und dann… dann spürte sie nur noch wie etwas Hartes, spitzes auf sie Einschlug. Sie spürte wie das Blut rann und das Letzte, was sie sah, während er den Raum verließ war die Uhr… Der Denker, den sie eigentlich Raquel hatte geben wollen.

_ Oh Raquel, meine liebe Raquel… es tut mir so leid… niemals werde ich dir erklären können… _

**[5. September, 21:08 – Anwaltskanzlei de Fonollosa Gonzalves]**

Als Sergio auf seine Uhr blickte, lief er noch ein wenig schneller. Er war schon spät dran und das konnte er so gar nicht leiden. Er musste sich beeilen, denn er wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Er betrat das Büro und runzelte die Stirn. Das war merkwürdig. Laura arbeitete oftmals spät, allerdings hatten sie doch heute einen Termin. Laura hatte das organisiert. Sie… hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse ihr helfen. Er müsse vor allem ihrer Schwester helfen, denn diese würde einen guten Anwalt wegen der Sorgerechtsverhandlungen brauchen. Sie hatte organisiert, dass sie am Abend Ruhe hätten um ein erstes Gespräch zu führen. Soweit er wusste, war Inspectora Raquel Murillo eine sehr beschäftigte Frau.

Er seufzte, denn offensichtlich hatten es sich beide Damen wohl anders überlegt und runzelte doch die Stirn. Er sollte mit Laura auch darüber sprechen, dass sie unbedingt daran denken musste die Kanzlei abzusperren, wenn sie ging. Sergio schob die Brille gekonnt wieder auf der Nase zurück und drehte sich um zu gehen, als er stehenblieb und schnupperte.  _ Was ist das für ein Geruch? Blut…? _

Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass in Lauras Büro noch Licht leuchtete. Hatte sich jemand verletzt? Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und lief zur Bürotür und durch diese hindurch in ein massiv verwüstetes Büro, das wie nach einem Kampf aussah. Er sah den umgeworfenen Stuhl, die am Boden liegenden Topfpflanze, die herausgerissenen Aktenordner, doch was ihn am meisten schockierte war das Geräusch, dass seine Ohren wahrnahmen: Schluchzen und „Oh guter Gott, Laura….!“

Sergio erstarrte und entdeckte er eine Gestalt, die neben Laura kniete. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, während er sich Gedanken machte, was eigentlich passiert war. Ein Einbruch? Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Laura sich nicht bewegte, dass sie sich gar nicht rührte. Anstatt zu ihr zu rennen und nachzusehen, ob es ihr gut ging und einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, war er wie wie an der Tür festgefroren und wusste gar nicht was er eigentlich tun sollte. Die Momentaufnahmen, die er hier als nervenaufreibende Reize dargeboten bekam, überwältigten ihn. Er hielt den Türgriff so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Erst da bemerkte Sergio das Blut, die Splitter der Glaslampe, die wohl im Eck gestanden hatte und auch die Person, die neben Laura kniete und scheinbar nach dem Puls griff.

Seine Augen wurden weit, sein Herz raste. Er musste sich beruhigen sich fassen! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und schließlich brachte er heraus: “Wer sind Sie?”

Doch die Frau, die neben Laura kniete, schien ihn gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Sergio konnte im fahlen Mondlicht erkennen, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen und sie sich stark zusammenreißen musste nicht die Hand zu heben und über die Wange von Laura Murillo zu streichen. Was war das hier für ein Albtraum, in dem er gefangen war? Er hätte sich niemals ausgemalt eines Tages zu einem Termin zu kommen und seine Kollegin tot vorzufinden. Er hätte sich überhaupt niemals ausgemalt hier eine Leiche zu finden. Wer konnte das getan haben. Nun, bisher war hier nur eine einzige Person außer ihm: SIE.

…

Raquel zuckte zusammen als die Stimme ertönte, wohl gerade im richtigen Moment, sonst hätte sie Laura noch berührt und das wäre wohl bei der Morduntersuchung nicht gut gekommen. Sie stand auf und merkte da schon, wie ihr ein wenig schummrig vor den Augen wurde. Es war zu viel, zu viel. Wieso war Laura tot? Sie hatten sich doch gerade erst wieder angenähert. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie in den letzten Tagen wohl etwas zu viel gearbeitet haben mochte. 

Die Stimme des Mannes, der sie bei Laura gefunden hatte, war samten und beruhigend, gleichzeitig… Er sah sie jedoch so fassungslos an, dass Raquel in seinem Gesicht förmlich die Anklage spüren konnte. Er verdächtigte SIE ihre eigene Schwester umgebracht zu haben. Das löste in ihr eine Übelkeit aus, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte und gleichzeitig wurde ihr einfach schwarz vor Augen und sie viel verkrümmt zu Boden.

…

Sergio seufzte erschrocken auf, als die andere Frau ohnmächtig wurde. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, Menschen waren so vorhersehbar und doch unvorhersehbar. Er ging in die Knie und rüttelte an der Schulter der Frau, doch diese rührte sich kein bisschen. 

“Hey… hey hallo… aufwachen…”, sagte er leise und war sich unsicher, ob er ihr gegen die Wange schlagen sollte - natürlich leicht, aber wie leicht war denn wieder leicht? Was, wenn er sie verletzte, weil er einfach ob der Situation nicht einschätzen konnte, was er eigentlich tat? Er hatte schließlich gerade eine Leiche gefunden und diese Leiche war eine Kollegin. Er konnte da definitiv behaupte nicht im vollen Besitz seiner geistigen Fertigkeiten zu sein, oder?

Schließlich, nach einigem hin und her überlegen, hob er die ihm Unbekannte vorsichtig auf und brachte sie zu der Couch und legte sie fast fürsorglich darauf ab. Er würde sich gleich um sie kümmern, doch zunächst… musste er sich um Laura kümmern und Beweise sichern. 

Als er sich umdrehte, wanderte seine Hand geradewegs zum Rahmen seiner Brille. Er schob sie sich weiter auf die Nase, der Blick nun starr und geschäftig. Er musste herausfinden was hier passiert war, das war er seiner Kollegin schuldig. Langsam, fast um sich nochmal zu sammeln und sich der Situation vollends bewusst zu werden, ging Sergio in die Knie neben ihr und legte vorsichtig seine Hand an ihren Hals um den Puls zu überprüfen. Natürlich war da kein Puls mehr… aber sie war noch warm, was dazu führte, dass er schluckend die Hand wieder zurückzog.

Sergio sah sich in Lauras Umgebung um und besah sich das was in ihrer Nähe lag. Glassplitter von einer Lampe vermutlich. Sergio konnte die Wärme spüren die Lauras Körper langsam verließ, während er in ihrer Nähe kniete, bis ein eisiger Schauer in seinem Nacken verweilte. Es war schlimm eine Kollegin (natürlich auch einen Kollegen) zu verlieren, allerdings… verstand Sergio nicht, was hier eigentlich passiert sein sollte, bis sein Blick auf den Denker fiel. Die Statue - oder auch Uhr - war bestimmt die Mordwaffe… sofern er das beurteilen konnte, war auch Blut an dem Gegenstand.

Er merkte sich dieses Detail natürlich und seufzte, denn er kannte die Figur bereits aus einem anderen Mordfall, den er und Laura zusammen bearbeitet hatten. Die Ironie war ihm in diesem Fall durchaus bewusst. Er warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster, dessen Jalousien nicht zugezogen waren. Auf der anderen Seite des Büros der Anwaltskanzlei befand sich ein großes Gebäude auf dem “Hotel Gatewater” stand. Es war ziemlich luxuriös, soweit Sergio sich erinnerte. Er und Andrés hatten den ein oder anderen langen Abend dort beendet.

Als Sergio wieder zu Laura, die unter dem Fenster lag, sah, bemerkte er ein Stück Papier. Er wurde neugierig und aufgeregt, dieses Papier musste Laura aus der Hand gefallen sein. Vielleicht war es für die Ermittlung und den Prozess wichtig. Er beugte sich hinab und hob den Zettel auf. 

Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sah, was sich auf dem Zettel befand. Auf den Zettel war mit Blut ein Name geschrieben worden. “Raquel”, stand dort in roten, langsam vertrocknenden, blutigen Buchstaben. Hatte wirklich Laura das geschrieben, um ihre Schwester als Mörderin zu enttarnen? Sergio runzelte die Stirn. Er drehte den Zettel vorsichtig. Das Papier war die Quittung eines Kaufhauses… sie war vom Vortag. 

Seufzend erhob sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder und rückte seine Brille zurück. Sein Blick war wie der eines Durstigen, dem man mit einem Glas vor der Nase herum wedelte. Er musste diesen Fall lösen und wenn es nur für seine Kollegin war. Doch jetzt sollte er wohl besser erstmal die Polizei rufen… und natürlich auch herausfinden, was die Frau, die ohnmächtig geworden war, hier wollte.

Als Sergio den Hörer des Schnurtelefons der Kanzlei hob, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass einige Schrauben fehlten. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das war doch nicht normal. Es sah fast aus, als hätte jemand sich die Mühe gemacht, den Hörer auseinander zu nehmen…

Plötzlich hörte er eine quietschende, aufgeregte Stimme durch das gekippte Fenster. Er sah auf, den Hörer immer noch in der Hand. 

“Ist da die Polizei!? Bitte, kommen Sie schnell!”

Er blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Sie starrte ihn so an, als ob sie ihn für den Mörder halten könnte. Sergios Herz begann aus Angst bei diesem Blick wie wild zu klopfen. Erst da bemerkte er, dass die Frau ein Telefon in der Hand hielt. Er legte den Hörer wieder hin, schließlich wollte er sich keinen Stromschlag einfangen und die Frau hatte sowieso die Polizei bereits alarmiert. Er sollte sich nun um die Zeugin kümmern, die bei Laura gewesen war, als er hereingekommen war.

Sergio drehte sich zu dem Sofa, auf welches er sie gelegt hatte um, doch - das Herz blieb ihm in der Hose stecken - sie war nicht mehr da! Wo war sie hin?! Er hoffte sie war nicht abgehauen, aber würde sie weit kommen? Als er sich umdrehte, da machte er fast einen Satz zur Seite. Plötzlich stand sie neben ihm. Kühl, gefasst und ruhig. Die Miene undeutbar. 

Sergio zuckte zusammen und ihm entfuhr ein undeutbares Brummen. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich erschrocken. 

“Entschuldigen Sie, aber wer sind Sie eigentlich?”, hakte er nun nach und sah die Frau - Anfang bis Mitte 40, gutaussehend, sportiv - genauestens an. Sie musterte ihn wie ein Falke ebenso.

“Und warum sollte ich IHNEN das sagen?”, forderte sie ihn heraus.

“Schon gut, ich arbeite hier… Sergio Marquina, wenn sie mir nicht glauben, mein NAme steht dort an der Bürotür. Und Ihr Name?”, versuchte Sergio sie zu beruhigen und hob leicht die Hände.   
“Raquel…. Raquel Murillo.”, antwortete sie angespannt und leise.

Sergios Augen wurden ein wenig weiter. DAS war Raquel Murillo? Die Schwester von Laura? “Raquel”, der Zettel mit den blutigen Buchstaben leuchtete wieder in seinem Kopf auf. Also hatte Laura den Namen ihrer Schwester aufgeschrieben? Sollte er ihr die Quittung, auf der ihr Name stand, zeigen, oder es ihr verheimlichen?

Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied Sergio sich ihr das Schreiben zu zeigen. 

“Bevor sie starb, schrieb Laura eine Nachricht mit ihrem eigenen Blut.”, sagte er und seufzte auf, er blickte Raquel, die gerade ihre Schwester verloren hatte ernst an.

“Sie hat die Nachricht auf die Rückseite dieser Quittung geschrieben.”, er wusste, dass Raquel Murillo - Laura sprach, obwohl sie meinte, sie hätten sich ein wenig entfremdet, immer sehr wohlwollend von ihrer Schwester - bei der Polizei war. Sie war eine Inspectora von hohem Rang und er wusste, dass sie mit Beweismitteln umgehen konnte.

Sein Blick war daher auf ihre Reaktion gerichtet. 

Als ihre Augen sich weiteten und sie unbewusst ihren Schock nicht kontrollieren konnte, kniff er die Augen zusammen.

...

Raquel war nach einiger Zeit wieder zu sich gekommen. Sie hatte sich nur noch schwach erinnert, dass sie ohnmächtig geworden war und im ersten Moment, als sie aufwachte war sie etwas groggy gewesen und ohne Orientierung, wo sie sich aufhielt. Doch… sie schluckte als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Dann hatte sie Geräusche gehört und weil sie eben eine Inspectora war, hatte sie sich erhoben und war in den Sichtschatten der Tür zum Büro ihrer Schwester geeilt. 

Als Sergio durch diese getreten war und Raquel ihn erkannt hatte - sie und Laura hatten noch nicht lange ein so zerrüttetes Verhältnis und sie hatte durchaus mal das ein oder andere Foto von Kollegen und Mitarbeitern gezeigt - hatte sie ihn nicht überrumpelt und mit ihren Handschellen außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Sie war ruhig geblieben und… hatte sich sogar mit ihm unterhalten. Sie hatte ihn gemustert, während er sie in Augenschein genommen hatte.

In etwa so alt wie sie selbst, groß, wirkt schlaksig, trägt eine Brille und hat sehr intelligente Augen, außerdem schien er sehr auf sein Äußeres zu achten, was der getrimmte Bart und seine Kleidung spiegelten. Allerdings wirkte er auch ein wenig… so als würde er nicht in dieses Metier gehören, sie konnte es sich nicht ganz erklären.

Die Begrüßung verlief, wie sie unter diesen Umständen eben verlaufen musste. Knapp und angespannt. Als er vorschlug, sie solle die Bürotür checken, hätte sie dies wirklich fast getan.

Sie merkte, dass er definitiv zu überlegen schien, was sie nun tun sollten und gerade als sie nachhaken wollte, ob er bereits ihre Kollegen verständigt hatte, sagte er ihr etwas von einem Zettel. Ein Zettel mit einer Nachricht.

Raquel erstarrte. Hatte Laura etwa den Namen ihres Mörders aufgeschrieben? Sie sah erwartungsvoll zu Sergio und dann konnte sie ihren Schock gar nicht verbergen.   
“D-d-das ist MEIN Name!”, entfuhr es ihr voller Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit. “W-warum!? Warum sollte sie meinen Namen schreiben?”, Raquels Kopf rauchte, weil sie es einfach nicht verstehen konnte, was da gerade vor sich ging. Warum hatte Laura mit ihren letzten Atemzügen das wohl geschrieben. Was sollte das?

...

Sergio konnte sehen, wie verwirrt und auch erschrocken Raquel war und dass das an ihren Nerven zerrte, er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihre Gedanken rasten und sie keinen klaren zu fassen schien. Mit einer beruhigenden Geste versuchte er die Situation zu entschärfen.

“Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich…”, sagte er, doch Raquel schien so in Gedanken, dass sie ihm gar keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

“W-wieso sollte meine Schwester meinen Namen schreiben?” 

Sergio fühlte sich innerlich richtig schlecht, als er bemerkte, wie durchwühlt die Polizistin war. Sie schien es wirklich nicht verstehen zu können und er fühlte sich nun fast schon schlecht ihr den Beweis überhaupt gezeigt zu haben, aber… es wäre sicherlich NICHT besser gewesen es nicht zu tun.


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Polizei kommt an. Raquel grübelt über die Notiz ihrer Schwester und versucht, ihre Verzweiflung zu verbergen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach diesem Kapitel will meine liebe Beta-Leserin also nicht nur Laura und Alberto töten, sondern auch Angel. - Bist du auch ihrer Meinung?
> 
> Vielen Dank, Raquelita <3, dass du das Chap gelesen und deine Meinung dazu gesagt hast. Ich fand es so verkorkst und deine Bestätigung, dass es ganz gut sei, hat mir sehr geholfen.

Der Klang der Sirenen ließen Raquel und Sergio zusammenzucken. Sie waren schrill und unnachgiebig. Nun wurde ihr langsam wirklich bewusst in was für einem Horrorfilm sie sich befand. Ihre Schwester war tot. Da auf dem Zettel im Blute ihrer Schwester stand Raquels Name. IHR Name. Was würden die Kollegen denken? Nun nachdem sie ihren Ex angeklagt hatte - einen der beliebtesten Polizisten auf dem Revier - und das wegen Misshandlung. Ihre Schwester hatte eine Liaison mit ihrem Ex Alberto begonnen. Raquel sah ziemlich schuldig aus, vor allem, nachdem sie mit Laura wegen dieser Geschichte in ständige Streitereien verwickelt war. Nun mit diesem Zettel… alles, es würde sich alles ändern und verschlimmern. Was sollte das nur?

…

Sergio zuckte ebenfalls zusammen als er die Sirenen hörte. Sie kamen definitiv näher. Die junge Frau, die er vorhin hatte schreien hören, hatte sie vermutlich alarmiert. Er stand immer noch ziemlich nahe bei Raquel, deren Augen weiterhin entsetzt auf das Schriftstück in ihren Händen gerichtet war. Wieder blickte er sie an und ihm fiel auf, wie entsetzt sie weiterhin darüber schien. Doch… war das Entsetzen wahr, oder war es nur gespielt? Er seufzte innerlich und wenn er so in seinem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammensetzte, sah es keinesfalls gut für die Inspectora aus.

Sie war am Tatort gewesen, als er sie mit der Leiche gefunden hatte. Ihr Name stand auf dem Blatt. Wenn Laura im Sterben gelegen hatte und noch ein wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, dann ging JEDER davon aus, dass sie den Namen ihres Mörders - respektive ihrer Mörderin - notiert hatte. Auch wusste er von dem momentan aus unterschiedlichsten Gründen schwierigen Verhältnis zwischen Laura und ihrer Schwester. Er hatte in der Cafeteria einiges mitbekommen. Natürlich hatte er nicht lauschen wollen, am Anfang hatte er jedoch geglaubt, dass Laura und Agata einfach über eine Fernsehserie gesprochen hatten. Er war dann umso erstaunter gewesen, als Laura ihn schließlich bat Raquel zu helfen.

Deswegen war er heute Abend hier. Um Raquel zu helfen. 

…

“HALT!! Keine Bewegung! Polizei!”

Raquels Ohren schrillten von den Rufen ihrer Kollegen. Sie hätte fast den Zettel fallen lassen, den Sergio ihr gezeigt hatte. Verständnislos sah sie die Gruppe an Polizisten an, die scheinbar das Bürogebäude gestürmt hatten und nun vor ihr und dem Anwalt standen. Sie erkannte einige Gesichter auch unter der Maske. Sánchez zum Beispiel kauerte an der Tür. 

“Raquel?”

Sie seufzte und ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu dem ihr nur zu gut bekanntem Gesicht von Angel. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie Rubio auswählten, um so einen Fall zu betreuen. Er war erfahren genug mit seinen langjährigen Jahren, um einen Mordfall zu klären, allerdings hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass er mit einem Sturmtrupp hier auflief. 

Und wen hätten sie bei ihrem Glück auch anderes nehmen können? Es würde unglaublich ungemütlich werden von Angel befragt zu werden und mit ihm alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Raquel wusste, dass er in gewisser Weise in sie verliebt war, er war ihr Freund und… sie nahm deswegen häufig seine häufig etwas übertriebene Nähe in Kauf, doch… er sah etwas anderes in ihr und sie konnte das einfach nicht in ihm sehen. Er hatte eine Frau, Kinder, sie selbst eine Tochter, das würde so viele Leben in Mitleidenschaft ziehen und… sie selbst empfand ja nicht mal etwas für ihren Kollegen außer Freundschaft. Raquel schluckte schwer.

“Angel…”, antwortete sie und warf einen schnellen und müden Seitenblick zu dem Anwalt, der immer noch neben ihr stand und verständnislos in die verschiedenen Pistolenläufe der teilweise vermummten Polizisten starrte.

Raquel entfuhr ein weiteres Seufzen ehe sie begann die beiden Männer miteinander bekannt zu machen. “Subinspector Angel Rubio. Rechtsanwalt Sergio Marquina. Sergio - Angel.”, sie versuchte es so knapp und kurz wie möglich zu machen.

…

Sergio musterte die Polizisten die erschienen waren. Seine Erklärung für ihr schnelles auftauchen war die Frau, die er durch das Fenster gesehen hatte. Dennoch war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, warum die Polizisten gerade so das Gebäude hatten stürmen müssen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Raquel jedoch ließ ihn eine Augenbraue heben. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, wer hier war… außerdem könnte einer von ihnen der Mörder sein.

...

“Wir haben vom Gebäude gegenüber eine Meldung erhalten.”, weihte Angel nach kurzem Blick auf den Anwalt Raquel nun ein. Er schien komplett davon überzeugt zu sein ihr alles erzählen zu können und zu sollen was die Polizei bereits wusste.

“Jemand hat von einem Mord berichtet.”, erklärte Angel und musterte Sergio von oben bis unten, als ob dieser den Mord verübt habe.

Sergio war sich durchaus bewusst, wie Angel ihn musterte. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht und er blickte daher lieber zur Seite und beobachtete die anderen Polizisten, die nun den Parameter sicherten und das Gebäude abriegelten. Er wurde hellhörig, als Angel von ‘jemand’ sprach. Offensichtlich war dieser doch schlau genug seine Zeugen nicht preis zu geben. Jedoch vermutete Sergio sehr stark, dass die Frau, die er gesehen hatte, jene Zeugin war. 

Sergio griff nach seinem Telefon. Er musste Andrés verständigen, schließlich würde das hier Auswirkungen auf die Arbeit in der Kanzlei haben. Andrés sollte die anderen Mitarbeiter ins Homeoffice oder ähnliches Schicken.

“He! Was machen Sie da? Sie sollen sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen…!”, fuhr Angel Sergio an, der blinzelte, als ob er gerade von seiner Zweitklasslehrerin dabei ertappt wurde, wie er seinem Banknachbarn einen Stift klaute. 

“I-i-ich.. wollte nur telefonieren…”, stotterte Sergio ertappt und es fiel ihm schwer Angel auch wirklich anzusehen.

“Sie wollten telefonieren, nicht bevor wir alle Beweise und Aussagen aufgenommen haben. Was haben Sie überhaupt hier zu suchen?”

“Angel…”, Raquel versuchte zu intervenieren und warf Sergio einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. “Er arbeitet hier.”, erklärte sie.

“M-mein Name ist Sergio Marquina. Ja ich arbeite hier. Ich… hatte ein Treffen mit Laura vereinbart. Es war… sie hat…”, er stockte, doch das waren private Informationen und sicherlich nichts, wovon Angel Rubio zu wissen brauchte und… es gefiel Sergio nicht, ihm diese in geringster Weise zu geben, ohne dass er nachbohrte.

Er sprach also nach gewissen Unterbrechungen weiter und sagte: “Ich würde jetzt gerne meinen Chef”, an dieser Stelle war es wohl besser, wenn er Andrés als seinen Chef betitelte, “anrufen und ihm mitteilen, dass er wohl besser sämtliche Mitarbeiter ins Homeoffice schickt, damit ihre Leute hier ihren Job machen können.”, brachte er dann doch heraus.

Angel schien nun doch ein wenig ruhiger gestimmt, vielleicht auch nur, weil Raquel unbewusst ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt hatte. Sergio bemerkte, wie sie diesen dann doch relativ schnell wieder zurückzog. 

“Okay… Sánchez, Sie werden Mr. Marquina beim Telefonieren im Auge behalten und… dann werden Sie seine Aussage aufnehmen.”, erklärte er, ehe sein Blick auf das fiel, das Raquel immer noch in ihren Händen hielt. 

“Was ist das?”, fragte er sah zu ihr auf und griff nach dem Blatt, das sie in den Händen hielt.

Raquels Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.  _ Shit shit shit! _ Das hier würde sie unglaublich schuldig aussehen lassen. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Sergio, der ebenfalls schluckte, ehe sie den Zettel an Rubio reichte.

Sergio und Raquel konnten hören wie Angel scharf die Luft für seinen nächsten Atemzug einsog, als er den Namen auf dem Blatt las.

Sergio ließ langsam das Handy sinken und blickte zu den beiden. Raquel schien immer kleiner zu werden während Rubio sie wirklich komplett entsetzt anstarrte.

“Raquel… diese Nachricht… hat das Opfer, deine Schwester, mit ihrem eigenen Blut geschrieben. Sie hat ihre letzten Atemzüge dazu verwendet!!!”, er sah sie geschockt und entsetzt gleichzeitig an. 

“Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug hat sie den Namen ihres Mörders aufgeschrieben.”, schlussfolgerte er.

Raquels Augen wurden groß und sie schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein…! NEIN Angel, das stimmt nicht! Ich bin kein Mörder!”, versuchte sie mit sich langsam hebenden Händen zu erklären. Sergio hingegen stand still und beobachtete sie. 

“Ich weiß… das alles es sieht richtig schlecht aus… ich war das aber nicht.”, versuchte sie ihren Freund zu überzeugen. “Wenn ich das gewesen wäre, warum hätte ich dir den Zettel gegeben?”, fragte sie Angel und dieser deutete auf Sergio.   


“Weil du keine Wahl hattest, er hätte uns darüber informiert, dass es diesen Zettel gab.”, schlussfolgerte er einfach und sah sie an, als wäre sie einfach nur Dreck unter seinem Schuh. 

Sergio schluckte, er konnte sehen, wie Raquel Murillo, die Schwester von Laura Murillo mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers um Kontrolle kämpfte. Sie war so stolz und mutig und jetzt war sie mit der wohl schlimmsten Situation in ihrem Leben konfrontiert. Ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengrube, den sie aushalten musste, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verstand. Er musste zusehen wie sie von den Polizisten gepackt und davongeschleppt wurde. Das Haupt stolz erhoben. Sein Blick ging wieder zu Rubio. Er schien ein zumindest schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Als sie Abgeführt wurde und er noch einmal in ihre Augen blickte, erkannte er wie sie die ganze Angst, die Trauer, die Wut und die Leere in sich zu verschließen schien. Sie wurde kalt, wie ein Stein, wie die Leiche ihrer Schwester im Nebenraum.

…

Raquel wäre am liebsten einfach aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Angels Blick sagte ihr alles. Er hielt SIE für die Mörderin. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie Laura getötet hatte. Angel kannte ihre Geschichte. Er wusste von Alberto, er hatte sonst immer zu ihr gestanden. Wie konnte Angel ihr so etwas nur zutrauen? In seinem Blick lag pures Entsetzen und sie konnte die Anschuldigung förmlich spüren die von ihm Ausging. Ihr Blick war flehend, doch er schien eine Wahrheit für sich gefunden zu haben. Sie konnte es sehen. 

Raquel schluckte, ihre Kiefer zeigten, wie frustriert sie war. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, das war ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengrube. Raquel Murillo hatte einen weiteren Schlag verpasst bekommen und dieser war vielleicht der Schlimmste ihres Lebens. Nicht, dass sie sich jahrelang nicht gewehrt hatte. Nicht dass sie ertragen hatte, wie Alberto sie bloßgestellt hatte. Nicht, dass sie sich von den Kollegen diese ungläubigen Blicke hatte ansehen müssen. Und auch nicht, dass sie mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Schwester in die gleiche Falle tappte, wie sie selbst einst. Nein. Das hier war ein neues Tief. Niemand. Nach all diesen Geschehnissen würde ihr NIEMAND glauben. Nicht einmal ihr längster und… vielleicht ehemals treuester Freund, der ein wenig in sie verliebt war.

Raquel ließ sich abführen. Sie warf dem Kollegen ihrer Schwester, der noch dort stand nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Wie sollte sie das alles gerade biegen? Wegen Mordes angeklagt, an der eigenen Schwester… Mitten in den Sorgerecht-Verhandlungen. Sie würde bestimmt mehrere Jahre bekommen, denn wie sollte sie beweisen, dass sie unschuldig war? Nicht nach dem, was passiert war.

Wie sollte sie das ihrer Mutter oder ihrer Tochter erklären?

_ “Liebe Paula, du wirst deine Mama jetzt einige Zeit lang nicht mehr sehen… sie sagen ich hätte deine Tante umgebracht, aber das stimmt ja gar nicht.” _

Raquel schluckte das saure Gefühl herunter. Wer sollte sie überhaupt vor Gericht verteidigen? Bestimmt würde JEDER sie für schuldig halten und sie wollte sich garantiert nicht von jemandem vertreten lassen, der sie für schuldig hielt.

Das war der Moment, in dem ihr Blick zu dem Kollegen ihrer Schwester huschte. Würde er sie vertreten? Aber… nach seinem Blick vorhin zu urteilen, glaubte er auch nicht an ihre Unschuld. Sie spürte, wie vor lauter Frust ihre Backenzähne aufeinander rieben und stoppte sich selbst. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Es würde… irgendwie bestimmt funktionieren. Nur… keine negativen Gefühle.

…

Sergio schien Wurzeln auf seinem Platz geschlagen zu haben. Erst als er Andrés motzigen Ton am Telefon hörte, kam er wieder zu sich. Er berichtete seinem Bruder was vorgefallen war und dann musste er mit auf die Wache. Er wurde befragt und befragt, Stunde um Stunde verging und doch… er konnte sich dem Blick, den Raquel ihm zugeworfen hatte nicht entziehen. Immer, wenn sie eine Pause mit der Befragung machten, kam dieser hilflose, wütende Blick wieder in seine Gedanken. Allerdings auch wie ihr Blick starr wurde, die Hoffnungslosigkeit Einzug erhielt und sie sich gegen alles wappnete, was auf sie zukam. Es… betrübte ihn mehr als er erklären konnte, mehr als es wohl sollte.

Zum Ende seiner Befragung hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Es war bereits morgen, er spürte die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen und doch… er konnte nicht heimgehen. Als ihm seine Sachen wieder ausgehändigt wurden, nahm er alles entgegen und setzte sich in das Foyer der Polizeistation. Er wartete.

Als sein Handy klingelte, ging er ran. Es war Andrés.

_ “Haben sie dich endlich freigelassen?” _

“Ich war ja niemals verdächtig.”

_ “Sie haben die ganze Kanzlei auf den Kopf gestellt, kann ich dir sagen. Ich bin gerade erst herausgekommen.” _

“Haben sie etwas gefunden? Etwas… Neues?”

_ “Ich weiß nicht, sagen wir so, der führende Ermittler der Spurensuche - Alberto Vicuña - hat seinem Team heftig eingeheizt, aber… die haben bisher nicht wirklich viel rausgefunden, was du nicht schon wüsstest.” _

“Mhm...”

_ “Soll ich dich abholen kommen? Ich könnte auf dem Rückweg einen Abstecher machen?” _

“Nein danke… ich habe noch etwas vor…”

_ “Neeeeiiiin, du hast doch nicht etwa vor mit der Frau zu sprechen? Sergio!!! Sie hat einen Mord begangen!” _

“Wie heißt es doch so schön: in dubio pro reo. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie sie es getan hat und… ich kann es nicht erklären, aber irgendwie glaube ich ihr, wenn sie sagt, dass sie es nicht war.”

_ “Oh nein, Sergio… weißt du noch, was deine oberste Regel ist? Keine persönlichen Beziehungen!” _

“Das ist keine persönliche Beziehung.”

_ “Bist du dir da ganz sicher?” _

“Natürlich.”

_ “mhm….. oookay, dann will ich deiner Meinung Vertrauen schenken… Versprich mir aber eins. Pass auf dich auf. Und… wenn es zu heikel wird, dann… zieh dich zurück oder lass mich dich da herausholen, klar?!” _

“Verstanden… klar.”

_ “Du meldest dich, wenn du auf dem Heimweg bist und wenn du daheim ankommst?” _

“Natürlich.”

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, seufzte Sergio auf. Andres hatte recht. Er hatte diese Regel immer nach vorne geschoben. Keine persönlichen Beziehungen. Er hatte keinerlei persönliche Beziehung zu Raquel Murillo. Zwar war ihre Schwester eine seiner Kolleginnen gewesen, doch das war es. Er hatte Raquel niemals vorher getroffen oder mit ihr gesprochen. Und wenn das hier vorbei war, dann würde er den Kontakt auch nicht weiter verfolgen, das war doch klar.

Er saß auf den unbequemen Stühlen bis die Besuchszeit im Untersuchungsgefängnis anfing. Schließlich musste er einfach so bald wie möglich mit Raquel sprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, bin ich irgendwie schon in der Geschichte drin, aber irgendwie noch am Aufbauen. Wow, das ist alles allein für mich sehr verwirrend und ich weiß buchstäblich nicht allzu viel über Recht und Jura und... ja, also bin ich wirklich dankbar für alle, die Kudos und Kommentare hinterlassen haben oder einfach meine Geschichte bis zu diesem Punkt gelesen haben.
> 
> Wir werden im nächsten Kapitel etwas mehr Interaktion sehen, denn bisher haben sich Serquel ja nur angeschaut und nicht wirklich gesprochen.
> 
> Übersetzt mit www.DeepL.com/Translator (kostenlose Version)


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio versucht mit Raquel zu sprechen. Sie muss entscheiden, wer ihr Anwalt sein wird. Wird Sergio ihr helfen, auch wenn sie ihn ablehnt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whuuussa! Also... beide leben noch! Und sie reden! Dieses Chap hat so viele Dinge in sich und ich bin WIRKLICH schlecht mit Zusammenfassungen ... (Ich versage auch dabei, alles kurz und kompakt zu halten...
> 
> Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch. "Tomato Tamayo" (den Nickname habe ich von der wundervollen Raquelita gelernt, die immer noch die beste Beta-Leserin ist, die man sich nur wünschen kann! - VIELEN DANK!!!) - erscheint immer noch nicht und ich befinde mich immer noch beim Aufbau der Szene. >. <'
> 
> Jedoch hoffe ich, dass du die Idee immer noch magst und JA ich weiß!!! Aber... sie wird noch etwas länger leiden müssen (nur für dramatische Zwecke) - Vermutlich werdet ihr mich alle beim weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte noch ziemlich hassen, aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:

**[6. September, 7:07, Strafanstalt, Besucherraum]**

Sergio war gerade erst im Gesprächsbereich angekommen und hatte sich gesetzt, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Raquel Murillo in Handschellen zur Glasscheibe vor ihm geführt wurde. Ihr Blick war der einer wilden Raubkatze. Sie sah ihre Kollegen so ernst und scheinbar furchteinflößend an, dass diese sofort wieder das Weite suchten. 

Sergio schluckte, sah lieber auf seine Hände hinab, als einen ähnlich düsteren Blick zu kassieren, während Raquel sich setzte.   
Unsicher huschten seine Augen nach oben, um kurz über ihre Gesichtszüge zu streifen und dann wieder nach unten zu entfliehen. 

Als er das Spiel das nächste Mal wiederholte hatte sie eine Augenbraue erhoben und schien zu warten. Er räusperte sich. Doch sie kam ihm schließlich zuvor.

…

Was war schlimmer? Für einen Mord verhaftet zu werden, den man nicht begangen hatte? Oder, dass alle glaubten man sei es gewesen?

Raquel hatte noch keine Antwort gefunden, allerdings hatte sie auch nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt zu überlegen. Sie war verhört worden und nach Strich und Faden von ihren Kollegen ausgefragt worden. Dass sie eigentlich eine Polizistin war, und die Menschen um sie herum Kollegen sein sollten, hatte niemanden interessiert. 

Vermutlich hatte es ihre Kollegen sogar nur noch mehr angespornt. 

Innerlich hatte Raquel bei jeder Frage sarkastisch aufgelacht. Nach Außen hin hatte sie sich komplett abgeschottet. 

Keine Emotion war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen, obwohl sie am liebsten geweint, geschrien oder geflucht hätte. Sie hatte alles an sich abprallen lassen. 

Als Inspectora war ihr bewusst, dass keine ihrer emotionalen Reaktionen ihr in irgend einer Weise weiterhelfen würde. 

Endlich hatten sie das Verhör unterbrochen und Raquel war in ihre Zelle gebracht worden. Sie hatte gehofft ihren Emotionen wenigstens dort auf der Pritsche freien Raum lassen zu können, doch gerade als sie sich setzen wollte, hatte sich die Tür wieder geöffnet.

“Mitkommen.”

Seufzend hatte sich Raquel ihrem Schicksal ergeben - was hätte sie denn auch anderes machen sollen? Sie hatte nicht einmal gegen die Handschellen protestiert (auch wenn diese absolut unnötig waren). Als man sie jedoch zum Besucherraum geführt hatte, war sie doch sehr erstaunt gewesen. 

_ Was soll ich hier? Mama und Paula wissen bestimmt noch nicht Bescheid… Was soll das also? _

Sie staunte nicht schlecht als man sie vor Sergio Marquina setzte, den Mann, der sie bei ihrer Schwester gefunden hatte. Der Kollege von Laura.

Sie musterte ihn, während er auf seine Hände starrte und überlegte sich was er hier eigentlich wollte? Ein Geständnis? Sie würde ihm keines geben, garantiert nicht!

Als er sich weiter ausschwieg und mit seinem Blick den ihrigen mied, war sie dennoch ein wenig erstaunt. Was sollte das?

“Sie sind’s also… Der Anwalt… Guten Morgen.”, offerierte sie einen Einstieg in die Unterhaltung.

...

Mehr als nur erstaunt, dennoch gleichzeitig Dankbar dafür, dass er nicht das Gespräch einleiten hatte, müssen antwortete er: “Guten Morgen!”   
Er kam nicht umhin die Müdigkeit in ihren Augen zu bemerken. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich mit aller Kraft aufrecht hielt und einfach versuchte kampfbereit zu wirken. Doch die Schatten unter ihren Augen sprachen Bände.

…

  
Raquel seufzte und sah ihn an.  _ Was macht er hier? Es gibt eigentlich nur eine Erklärung, warum er mich aufsuchen sollte.  _

“Werden Sie mein Anwalt sein?”

...

Wieder schluckte Sergio. Raquel war ziemlich geradlinig und klar, etwas das ihm einerseits sehr angenehm war, da er so wusste, woran er war… Allerdings war es auch schwierig für ihn sich darauf einzustellen.   
“Nun… Darüber wollte ich mit ihnen Sprechen.”, sagte er dann jedoch ernst und blinzelte leicht, bevor er lieber auf seine gestikulierenden Hände sah.

“Sie haben die Wahl.”, erklärte er ihr dann und sah sie wieder ernst an.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah damit fast amüsiert drein. “Die Wahl?”, hakte sie nach.

Sergio musste wieder auf seine Hände sehen und doch zuckte sein Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. 

“Nun… I-ich denke nicht, dass ich darüber entscheiden sollte…”, erklärte er und wackelte mit der Nase. “Immerhin sind Sie diejenige die in Schwierigkeiten steckt.”

Dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, merkte er sofort, als ihre Miene sich wieder verschloss und ihr Blick an ihm vorbei sich in die Wand hinter ihm bohrte, als ob sie mit ihrem Willen Löcher in die Wand bohren könnte.

Erst als er sich räusperte, fokussierte sich Raquels Blick wieder auf ihn.

“Die werden mir niemals glauben…”, sie stellte das ziemlich direkt fest. Sie beobachtete den attraktiven Mann vor sich und wieder umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Züge. Es war traurig und bohrte ein Messer in Sergios Herz. Raquel indes, musste doch ironisch auflachen.

“Sogar Sie, Sergio,... als sie mich im Büro fanden. Sogar Sie sahen mich an, als hätte ich es getan!”

Ihr sarkastisches Lachen erfüllte wieder die Luft und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sergio schluckte stark und runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er sie wirklich so angesehen? Verdächtigte er sie? Er atmete tief ein und aus, dann sah er sie ernst an.

“Nein, Raquel, ich habe nie gedacht…”

Doch sie hob einfach ihre Hand und brachte ihn damit fast sofort zum Schweigen.

“Schon gut… Ich verstehe das schon… Ich meine… Ich hätte an Ihrer Stelle wohl dasselbe gedacht.”, erklärte sie und seufzte dann. 

Schließlich setzte sie nun fast ein herzergreifendes Lächeln auf. “Ich habe übrigens bereits von Ihnen gehört.”, ließ sie ihn dann ruhig vernehmen.

Sergio blickte sie nun vollkommen irritiert an. “W-wie meinen Sie das? Und was haben Sie über mich gehört?”, wollte er wissen und bekam doch ein wenig große Augen, als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte.

Raquels Blick war ruhig und sie musterte ihn.

“Nun, als das Verhältnis mit meiner Schwester noch nicht so zerrüttelt war… habe ich mit ihr auch über ihre Arbeit gesprochen.”, erklärte sie in einem ruhigen, warmen Tonfall.

Raquel seufzte auf und rieb sich die Stirn. 

“Damals hatten Sie offensichtlich einen ziemlich schwierigen Fall.”, sagte sie und seufzte bei der Erinnerung. Sie und Laula hatten beide auf dem Sofa gesessen, bei einer heißen Schokolade. 

_ Laura hatte an diesem Abend bei ihnen gegessen und als Paula und ihre Mutter dann im Bett waren, hatten die beiden Schwestern es sich gemütlich gemacht.  _

_ “Wie ist es denn gelaufen?”, fragte Raquel, bevor sie an ihrer Tasse nippte. _

_ “Es war einfach großartig.”, antwortete Laura strahlend. “Ehrlich, ich war die ganze Zeit so aufgeregt, aber er schien komplett entspannt und ruhig zu sein.” _

_ Raquel nickte und sah ihre Schwester neugierig und grinsend an. “Du bist aber jetzt nicht verliebt in deinen Kollegen, oder?”, fragte sie lachend. _

_ “Ach wo denkst du hin, der Fall war einfach nur richtig interessant.”, winkte Laura ab. _

_ “Aaaah ha…., das heißt er ist nicht mit wehenden Fahnen untergegangen?”, hakte Raquel grinsend und ihre Schokolade genießend nach. _

_ “Nein, er ist ein Genie.”, erklärte Laura “Einer jener Typen, die die Bösen das Fürchten lehren…” _

_ “Woah, woah!”, kommentierte Raquel nur und glaubte doch, dass Laura sich ein wenig… verguckt hatte. _

_ “Das Einzige, was ihm fehlt, ist… Erfahrung.” Lauras Augen waren doch ein wenig träumerisch geworden. “Zumindest in der Praxis…”, hängte sie an. _

_ Raquel musste doch leicht kichern. “Ich glaube ja schon, dass du dich ein wenig verguckt hast, Laura…”, neckte sie und schmunzelte, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde. “Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, zu wem ich gehe, sollte ich je in Schwierigkeiten geraten.”, sagte sie dann jedoch und lächelte. _ _   
_ _ Laura allerdings schien beleidigt: “Wenn, dann kommst du erstmal zu mir, klar?!”, hatte sie Raquel versprechen lassen. _

Raquel seufzte und sah dann wieder zu Sergio. “Laura meinte damals, dass Sie ein sehr guter Anwalt sind, Sergio…”, sie seufzte und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Räder in ihrem Kopf sich wanden und drehten, wie sie es wohl am besten formulierte. 

“...Laura sagte allerdings auch, dass Sie noch ein wenig mehr Übung im Umgang mit… den Menschen vor Gericht benötigen könnten.”, sie sah ihn unruhig an.   
“T-tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie damit… verletzt habe…”, sagte sie dann jedoch und blickte zur Seite. Wenigstens hatte er sich die Zeit genommen überhaupt mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie sollte ihn nicht noch verärgern oder sich unwohl fühlen lassen.

...

Sergio hatte sich zunächst so gefühlt als ob irgendjemand ihn aufgespießt und dann langsam auseinandergezogen hätte. War es wirklich so ersichtlich, dass er nicht gerne mit Menschen agierte, sondern lieber die Fälle analysierte und seine Kollegen auf die richtige Strategie verhalf? Dass er sich allerdings lieber einfach aus dem Rampenlicht zurückzog?

Er räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen und schob seine Brille zurück an den Platz, an den sie gehörte. “Nun… ich schätze, Laura hat da schon irgendwie recht…”

Beide verstummten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Sergio sich einen Ruck gab. “Trotzdem… Ich kann doch nicht einfach dasitzen und zusehen!”

…

Raquel sah ihn erstaunt an und ihre Augen wurden groß. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und er erwiderte ihren Blick ernst und klar. Irgendwie, schien er in diesem Moment komplett durch ihre Fassade hindurch zu sehen und sie zu erblicken. 

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz begann erneut zu zerbröckeln, doch… sie musste stark bleiben, niemand durfte zu ihr durchdringen, wenn sie begann zu weinen, würde sie niemals wieder aufhören. Sie schluckte und sah ihn an. Er machte das bestimmt nur, um Informationen aus ihr herauszubekommen. Sagte sie sich stur und da tatsächlich.

“Können Sie mir Näheres vom Tag des Mordes sagen?”, hakte er nach.

Raquel rieb sich über die Augen. Sie war so müde, aber… es war ja nicht schlimm, wenn sie es ihm genauso erzählte wie ihren Kollegen. Die hatten ihr auch nicht geglaubt… und sie hatte im Grunde nichts zu verbergen.

“Laura hat mich am Nachmittag angerufen…”, sagte Raquel, “Ich sollte ein Beweisstück für sie aufbewahren.”

Sergio horchte auf und runzelte die Stirn. “Ein Beweisstück?”, sehr komisch, das war definitiv nicht die Kanzlei-Politik andere, außenstehende mit in irgendwelche Fälle hineinzuziehen und vor allem nicht ihnen Beweisstücke zu übergeben.

Raquel hatte von Sergios Überraschung relativ wenig bemerkt. “Ja… Eine Uhr, die aussieht wie ‘Der Denker’.”, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß wie Laura es ihr am Telefon gesagt hatte.

Sergio nickte nachdenklich, denn er wusste um welche Uhr es sich handelte, Andrés hatte sie Laura damals als Einstellungsgeschenk gegeben. Sein “Uhren-fanatischer, damals noch Verlobter” Martín hatte die Uhr gemacht und da das Haus der beiden sowieso überfüllt war, hatte Andrés sie kurzerhand verschenkt.

Doch eines verstand Sergio einfach nicht: “Wie kann die denn ein Beweisstück in einem Prozess sein?”

Raquel schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. Es schien so, als hätte ihre Schwester doch ein wenig ihren eigenen Kopf gehabt. “Nun, sie hat gemeint sie habe Beweismittel darin versteckt…”, sagte Raquel ruhig und rieb sich müde die Stirn. 

“...wenn ich mein Handy noch hätte, könnte ich Ihnen vorspielen, was genau Laura gesagt hat…”, erklärte Raquel und Sergios Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.   
“S-sie haben das Gespräch aufgezeichnet?”, hakte er nach und blickte sie verwundert an.

Raquel schluckte und rieb sich dann wieder über die Stirn und strich eine Strähne zur Seite.

“Nun… ja.”, sagte sie einfach und sah ihn an. “Ich wollte es löschen, an jenem Abend… allerdings… nun… ja.”, erklärte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sergio verstand natürlich sofort, Raquel hatte gestern Abend keinerlei Chance mehr gehabt irgendwelche Nachrichten zu löschen, die ihr Handy mitgeschnitten hatte.

“Ich werde definitiv versuchen den Mitschnitt von ihrem Handy zu bekommen.”, erklärte er ihr. Dies konnte einen wirklich guten Hinweis liefern.

...

Schweigen kehrte zwischen ihnen ein. Jeder von ihnen hing ein wenig den eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann räusperte sich Raquel schließlich leise. “Sergio… vielen Dank, dass Sie mich besucht haben und mit mir… Gesprochen haben.”, sie sah ihn ruhig an. Immer noch ließ sie keine Blöße zu.

“Ich möchte ihnen nur sagen, dass… als das Verhältnis zwischen Laura und mir noch nicht so… Schwierig war, sie mir die Adresse eines Staranwalts gegeben hat. Sein Name ist Luis Tamayo... “, Raquels Augen huschten kurz ein wenig entschuldigend über Sergios hinweg.

“Zwar hat Laura immer darauf bestanden, dass Sie meine Nummer eins im Gerichtssaal sein wollte, doch… sie sagte damals sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, dann… solle ich ihn anrufen.”, erklärte die Inspectora knapp.

Sie fuhr seufzend fort. “Nun. Ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten und Laura ist…”, sie brach in ihrem Satz ab, sie hätte nicht mehr weitersprechen können, da ihre Stimme brach.

Sergio schluckte, es war wie ein saures Gefühl in der Magengrube. Er fühlte sich so als hätte man gerade in seinen Magen getreten. Warum konnte er sich nicht erklären, doch…, wenn das ihr Wunsch war, musste er diesen respektieren.

“Ich soll ihn fragen, ob er Sie vertritt?”, brachte er dann stockend heraus. 

Raquel sah ihn an, biss sich auf ihre Lippe und er musste sich schon scharf zusammenreißen nicht an ihrer Lippe mit seinen Augen haftenzubleiben und zu starren.

Als die Brünette langsam nickte, erwiderte er dieses Nicken. “Natürlich. Wieso nicht? Ich werde ihn fragen.”

Raquel atmete erleichtert aus. Eine erste Hürde war genommen, vielleicht war ihr Fall ja doch noch nicht ganz hoffnungslos. “Vielen Dank.”, erklärte sie aufrichtig dankbar. Sie hatte schließlich niemanden, an wen sie sich sonst wenden könnte. Gar niemanden, niemand glaubte ihr, sie war das Gespött des ganzen Reviers gewesen und jetzt mit diesem Mordfall war sie die Ausgestoßene. Sie ahnte, dass ihre Zeit hinter Gittern hier nicht angenehm werden würde, doch wie wäre es wohl, wenn sie verurteilt werden würde? Sie wollte sich das gar nicht erst vorstellen.

...

Sergio war schon dabei aufzustehen und gehen, als Raquel ihn wieder direkt ansah. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf diese einerseits zerbrechliche andererseits so starke und unbeugsame Frau machen. Sie verwirrte und faszinierte ihn zugleich.

“Könnten Sie…”, sie brach ab unsicher wie sie es formulieren sollte. “Könnten sie vielleicht… meiner Mutter sagen, dass….”, sie brach ab und seufzte. Wie konnte sie es ihrer Mutter sagen? Wie konnte sie ihr überhaupt sagen, dass Laura tot war. Marivi würde das nicht verstehen, oder? Wie würde Paula das aufnehmen? Und… wenn sie nun hierbleiben musste - es würde sicherlich niemand ihre Kaution zahlen. 

Und, wie sollte sie verhindern, dass Alberto an ihre Tochter herankam. OH GOTT! Alberto! Wenn er Paula zu sich nahm, weil der Richter die Sorgerecht-Verhandlung auf einen Termin legte, an dem sie noch im Gefängnis saß…! 

Raquels Herz brach in diesem Moment einfach und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

Sergio schluckte und spürte sehr, wie ihn das alles emotional nicht kaltließ, so wie er es wollte.  _ Vermutlich, weil du müde bist. _ , das redete er sich zumindest ein. 

“Hey… Raquel. Wenn Laura diesen Anwalt ausgesucht hat, dann… naja dann ist er einer der Besten. Sie sollten sich beruhigen, das wird schon.”, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und lächelte ihr aufrichtig zu. 

Die ganzen Gedanken, die Raquels Verstand gerade quälten, kannte Sergio natürlich alle nicht, oder er dachte in diesem Moment nicht an sie.

Raquel nickte und seufzte. “Wenn er jedoch ablehnt, dann… wird wohl der Staat einen Verteidiger für mich wählen.”, erklärte sie ruhig und ohne Sergio anzusehen.

“Aber Raquel, bis zu ihrer Verhandlung ist doch noch Zeit, sie müssen keinen Anwalt jetzt schon benennen…”, versuchte er es ihr zu erklären, doch sie warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu.

“Nun, es wäre jedoch angenehm jemanden mit rechtlicher Bewandtnis an meiner Seite zu haben.”, erklärte sie kühl etwas das er nicht ablehnen konnte.

Er blickte auf seine Hände und schluckte. “Wann… wann sind Sie gestern eigentlich im Büro angekommen, Raquel?”, fragte er nach und schob mit seiner Hand einige Haare aus seiner Stirn.

“Das war so gegen 21:00 Uhr… Das Licht war aus und… es roch nach Blut. D-dann habe ich sie gefunden. Meine Schwester…”, sie schluckte, versuchte ihre ganze Energie wieder in ihre Haltung zu investieren und stark und selbstsicher zu wirken. 

  
Sie sah ihn, nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, eine kurze Zeit einfach nur an. 

Es war Sergio sichtlich unangenehm und sie konnte seine Unruhe förmlich spüren. Daher sagte sie schließlich: “Ich… bin ziemlich müde, wenn… Sie nichts dagegen haben würde ich mich gerne jetzt eine Weile hinlegen…”, die Bunkerbetten würden nicht angenehm werden, jedoch, was sollte sie sonst tun? Es blieb ihr momentan nicht viel übrig.

Sergio nickte verständnisvoll. “Natürlich.”, erklärte er und erhob sich nochmal, er hatte sich bei ihren letzten Worten wieder in den Sitz sinken lassen. 

“Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Bis bald.”, sagte er und verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Handwink, dann verließ er den Besucherraum.

**[6. September, Anwaltskanzlei Tamayo]**

Sergio rieb sich über die Stirn. Er war ziemlich müde und verstand auch gar nicht, warum er nicht einfach erst nach Hause gefahren war… Zwar wollte er Raquel helfen, allerdings, wie sollte er das wohl tun, wenn er übermüdet war. 

Doch… die Vorzimmerdame von Tamayo informierte ihn kurzerhand, dass dieser “außer Haus” sei und sie nicht sagen könne, wann der Chef wiederkäme. Sergio nickte kurzerhand ab, gab der Dame seine Visitenkarte und wollte wieder gehen, konnte jedoch nicht ohne sich das große Bild an der Wand anzusehen. 

Es sah aus als hätte Tom Sawyer gerade mit seinem Hund am Mississippi das Lager aufgeschlagen. Doch die Ölfarbe war fast erdrückend und den Preis des Bildes schätzte Sergio auf zu hoch. Seufzend machte er sich doch auf den Weg. 

Sein nächster Halt? Die Murillo Residenz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENSATIONNELLEMENT! (Ja Insider, sorry Leute) Du hast es bis zum Ende des Kapitels geschafft.
> 
> Ich hoffe, du hattest viel Spaß beim Lesen und möchtest wissen, wie es weiter geht? - ICH AUCH! - Ich habe immer noch so viele Ideen, wie das alles weitergehen könnte, aber ich habe noch NICHT herausgefunden, wie ich das alles Paula und Marivi erklären soll ... (Sergio daher auch nicht!)
> 
> Nochmals vielen Dank, dass du dieses Chap und meine Geschichte gelesen hast! Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen und gelesen!! (Genauso, wie Kudos!) Vielen Dank, dass ihr mich wissen lasst, was ihr über meine Geschichte und meine Kapitel denkt!
> 
> Outtakes - Als wir darüber sprachen, was in die Zusammenfassung aufgenommen werden soll:
> 
> Raquelita: [Nimm ein] Zitat aus einem Abschnitt.  
> Raylan: Ich bin so schlecht bei Zusammenfassungen.  
> Raquelita: Nein, ich denke, deine Zusammenfassungen sind gut.  
> Raylan: haha ich nicht XD  
> Raquelita: Oder "Laura ist tot, aber sie ist/war in Sergio verknallt"  
> Raylan: Ich denke, Raquel wird eine wirklich schwierige Zeit haben, wenn sie sich auch in Sergio XD verliebt [Damit du hier wenigstens ein bisschen Serquel bekommst!!!!]  
> Raylan: Aber das könnte in der Zusammenfassung stehen. Es wäre jedoch vermutlich ein Spoiler, meinst du nicht auch?  
> Raquelita: hahaha, nimm das bloß nicht als Zusammenfassung 😭😭😭😂😂😂
> 
> Also hat es das nun in die Outtakes geschafft ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Danke schön, dass du scheinbar doch meine Geschichte bis ganz zum Schluss gelesen hast.  
> Falls du an Outtakes interessiert bist (diese sind leider auf Englisch):
> 
> "NO SHES NOT GUILTY CAUSE I MURDERED LAURA AND ALBERTO – Raquelita <3" < Das war einer der Kommentare zu meiner Story von meiner kanadischen Beta-Leserin. Ich fand ihn so lustig und süß, dass ich ihn einfach aufheben musste. *w*
> 
> Und wie immer, vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare und auch nur eure Kudos oder auch wenn ihr euch die Story nur anschaut, hoffe ich einfach, dass ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen hattet und zufrieden seid!


End file.
